Nur auf einen Kaffee
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Ein Café, zwei Männer mit großen Schwertern,viele ungelöste Konflikte und ein wirklich überzeugendes Druckmittel / Außerdem eine Begegnung im Lebensstrom, während der über Gott und die Welt geplaudert wird
1. Nur auf einen Kaffee

Final Fantasy VII gehört mit all seinen Charakteren SquareEnix.

* * *

Wie sie hierher gekommen waren, war einfach unglaublich. Dass sie noch immer hier saßen, war unfassbar. Dass Sephiroth am liebsten fettfreie Vanilla-Latte trank, war lachhaft. Na ja, Clouds Cappuccino mit Zimtsirup und extra viel Sahne war wahrscheinlich auch kein Beispiel für überbordende Männlichkeit. Ganz zu schweigen vom Schokoladenkuchen, aber er hatte nun mal Lust drauf, und die Scheiß-Situation, in der er sich gerade befand, war nervenaufreibend genug. Schokolade machte sie ein wenig erträglicher. Nicht, dass er bis jetzt ein einziges Stückchen davon gegessen hätte; sein Magen hatte sich in einen verkrampften Klumpen reinen Zorns verwandelt. Da saß dieser Dreckskerl genau vor ihm und zerkrümelte seinen kalorienreduzierten Blaubeermuffin. Cloud würde ihn gerne schlagen. Und treten. Und zerstückeln. Und dabei anschreien. Endlich mal alles rauslassen, was er jahrelang in sich hinein gefressen hatte. Aber er durfte nicht. Er hatte versprochen, brav sitzen zu bleiben, ruhig zuzuhören und vielleicht sogar zu vergeben. Wieso genau hatte er das getan?  
Ach ja, deshalb.  
Er griff nach einem geschmacklos bunt gemusterten Zuckertütchen und knetete es durch. Die Hände beschäftigt halten. Nicht nach dem Schwert greifen, das gegen seinen Stuhl gelehnt war. Nicht an Mord atmete tief ein.

"Also?", zischte er.

Sephiroth sah auf, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. "Also was?", fragte er tonlos.

"Du weißt schon. Das, weshalb wir hier sind."

"Wieso soll ich anfangen?"

"Weil du angefangen hast, du Mistkerl!"

"Ich habe angefangen? Ja klar. Ich bin's gewesen. Du hast mich hinterrücks niedergestochen, du feige Memme."

"Fang. An."

Sephiroth wechselte von seinem gewöhnlichen Ich-bin-dir-haushoch-überlegen-Auftreten zu seinem noch herablassenderen Sieh-mal-vor-mir-sitzt-ein-wertloses-kleines-Cloud-Insekt-Lächeln. "Also gut, ich fange an. Mal sehen, es tut mir unglaublich Leid, dass ich das öde Kaff niedergebrannt habe. Mit all den retardierten Hinterwäldlern drin. Wie konnte die Welt diesen herben Verlust nur verkraften? Ach ja, deine geliebte Mutter war schlimmerweise auch unter den Toten. Ich bereue es jede Sekunde auf's Neue."

Die meisten Menschen hielten es für unzivilisiert, das Herz eines Feindes zu essen. Cloud zog es dennoch gerade in Betracht. Mit Senf, bei Odin!  
Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Er war an der Reihe.

"Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, dass ich deinen wunderschönen, superteuren Ledermantel ruiniert habe. Und deine arme Niere direkt darunter. Hat es weh getan, als ich dich durchbohrt habe? Wenn ja, entschuldige ich mich."

Sephiroths linkes Augenlid zuckte leicht. Aha, Volltreffer.

"Nein, nein!", wiegelte der Held ab. "War nur halb so schlimm. Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie untröstlich ich bin, weil ich Tifa damals aufgeschlitzt habe? Hat deswegen ein Stück Darm verloren, die Ärmste. Ich hatte mich leider auch nicht unter Kontrolle, als ich Zack alle Knochen im Leib gebrochen habe. Das war schlechtes Benehmen meinerseits, ich sehe es ein. Kommt bestimmt nicht mehr vor, tut mir Leid!"

Cloud atmete tief durch und zerriss die Zuckertüte. Dann schüttete er etwas Zucker auf seinen Löffel. War der Stiel dieses Löffels spitz genug, um Sephiroths Halsschlagader zu zerfetzen?  
"Ähem!" Verdammt, konnten ihre Beobachter an der Theke Gedanken lesen? Natürlich konnten sie das, blöde Frage. Also ruhig bleiben und besonnen handeln. Cloud schüttete noch mehr Zucker drauf.

"Entschuldigung, weil ich dich im Reaktor damals in das Mako geworfen habe. Du hättest den Sturz leicht vermeiden können, indem du dein Schwert einfach losgelassen hättest. Aber du brauchst es ja, um gewisse Unzulänglichkeiten zu kompensieren, nicht wahr?"

Sephiroth zerlegte weiterhin seinen Muffin, dessen ursprüngliche Form nur noch zu erahnen war. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah es aber so aus, als wollte der SOLDAT nach Masamune greifen. _Halt dich nur daran fest, Weichei!_

"Wie tut es mir so Leid, dass ich dich aufgespießt habe!" Sephiroth lächelte wieder. "Zum Glück habe ich dein Herz verfehlt, stell dir vor, ich hätte dich getötet! Niemals mehr könnte ich froh werden. Nicht auszudenken!"

Cloud brauchte jetzt nur schnell die Arme auszustrecken, Sephiroths Kopf zu packen und einmal fest zu drehen. Dieses überhebliche Grinsen würde so zwar für alle Zeiten in seinem Gesicht festfrieren, aber Cloud könnte den Schädel ja in einen Abgrund werfen. Mit Lava drin.

"Es hat dich sicher schwer getroffen, dass ich deinen ultrabösen Plan durchkreuzt habe, die Welt zu zerstören und zum Gott zu werden. Schon blöd, dass du sterblich bleiben musstest. Und dass ich dich dann auch sofort getötet habe. Schon wieder. Ist bestimmt schlecht für dein Selbstwertgefühl gewesen. Sorry!"

Jetzt zuckte nicht nur das linke Augenlid, sondern die gesamte Augenbraue. In Sephiroths Fall konnte man das getrost als heftigen Gefühlsausbruch bezeichnen.

"Weißt du, was mich wieder und wieder um den Schlaf bringt vor lauter Kummer? Dass ich deine Freundin erledigt habe. Von hinten abgestochen, wie es nur die ganz erbärmlichen Verlierer machen. Ich habe ihr doch wirklich nicht die geringste Chance gelassen, das ist mir im Nachhinein sehr peinlich. Und du bemitleidenswerter Mann standest auch noch direkt daneben. Muss dich echt fertig gemacht haben. Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Ich könnte heulen."

Cloud rammte seinen Löffel mitsamt Zucker in den Cappuccino und rührte um. Am Anfang schwappte eine Menge brauner Flüssigkeit über den Rand, dann beruhigte er sich langsam wieder. Bedächtig hob er die Tasse an die Lippen, schlürfte etwas Kaffee und versuchte, seine Gedanken in weniger gewalttätige Bahnen zu lenken. Nein, Sephiroth auszuweiden und mit seinem eigenen Darm zu erwürgen war heute ausnahmsweise nicht die Lösung. Immer schön mitspielen und lächeln.

"Wenn wir gerade bei Sachen sind, die wir bereuen, es tut mir in unfassbarem Ausmaß Leid, dass ich dich zerhackstückt habe. Ein drittes Mal umgebracht sozusagen. Ich sollte endlich aus meinen Fehlern lernen, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Entschuldigung."

"Schon gut, es tut mir Leid, dass ich das Geostigma über die Welt gebracht habe. Du warst auch daran erkrankt und hast sicher an großen Schmerzen gelitten. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid."

"Seph-"

"Nenn mich nicht so!"

"Da ist nichts mehr, für das ich mich entschuldigen müsste."

"Hm, mir fällt auch nichts mehr ein."

Beide drehten sich synchron zur Theke, an der die zwei Frauen lehnten und Cookies knabberten.

"Dürfen wir jetzt gehen?", fragten Cloud und Sephiroth wie aus einem Mund.

"Habt ihr euch endlich vertragen und seit jetzt lieb zueinander?", stellte die Frau rechts die Gegenfrage.

"Wir haben uns ausgesprochen", erklärte Sephiroth.

"Na gut, aber ich behalte euch im Auge!", drohte die linke Frau.

Da es hier nichts mehr für sie zu tun gab, erhoben sich beide Männer von ihren Stühlen, griffen nach ihren unpraktisch großen Schwertern und verließen zusammen das Café. Etwa dreißig Sekunden später krachte etwas gegen die Hauswand, gefolgt von lautem Geschrei und dem Klirren von Stahlklingen. Autos bremsten quietschend, eine Explosion folgte, dann noch mehr Klirren und ein nicht jugendfreier Fluch. Irgendjemand schrie "Gib mir Senf!", dann entfernte sich der Radau.

"Ich hab's dir ja gesagt!", meinte die rechte Frau und schüttelte ihren nicht ganz menschlichen Kopf.

"Den Versuch war es wert. Wenn sogar wir uns vertragen können, sollte es für die beiden doch ein Klacks sein."

"Ach, Minnie, das sind eben Männer. Die soll mal eine verstehen. Und jetzt? Machst du deine Drohung wahr und verwandelst die beiden in siamesische Zwillinge?"

Durch die Fensterscheibe drang das gleißende Licht eines Ultima-Spruches.

"Jennilein, ich ziehe es ernsthaft in Erwägung." Sie blies sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Man muss schließlich konsequent sein."

"Ganz meine Rede. Man darf den Kindern absolut nichts durchgehen lassen."

"Erst trinke ich aber noch meinen Frappuccino aus, der schmeckt wahnsinnig lecker."

"Auch hier bin ich völlig deiner Meinung."

Irgendwo draußen zauberte jemand Supernova.


	2. Nur auf eine Limo

Waren Einhörner rosa oder weiß? Minerva konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, in welcher Farbe Sie das mythische Tier auf Ihrem Zeigefingernagel anmalen sollte. Für das glitzernde Horn wollte Sie auf jeden Fall Silber nehmen, aber was passte am besten zur lila Mähne?  
Göttliche Entscheidungen zu treffen gehörte mit zum schwersten Ihrer Existenz, direkt nach den jahrhundertlichen Konferenzen mit herrschenden Entitäten benachbarter Planeten und dem Bewahren Ihres jugendlichen Aussehens trotz andauernden Stirnrunzelns in Anbetracht der Schusseligkeit von Gaias Bewohnern. Nicht ein einziges Jahrzehnt verging ohne von Menschen herbeigeführte Katastrophen. Wieso waren diese Trottel nicht lernfähig?  
Es half auch nicht viel, dass sie Ihr zu Ehren Gedichte und Lieder schrieben und einmal im Jahr kleine, göttinnenförmige Kerzen auf den Fensterbänken entzündeten, um Ihre Gnade für den kommenden Winter zu erbitten. Wieso sollte Sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen, wenn die Fleischsäcke Sie abbrannten? Genauso gut könnten sie Minerva-Würste herstellen und über einem Lagerfeuer grillen, oder kleine Minerva-Schokomännchen produzieren, denen man den Kopf abbiss. Nein, wenn Sie ehrlich war, hatte die Göttin schon lange genug von Ihren Schutzbefohlenen. Immer kurz bevor Sie endgültig die Nerven verlor und die gesamte Planetenpopulation durch eine riesige Flutwelle auslöschte, gönnte Sie sich eine Runde Wellness, um wieder runter zu kommen. Streng genommen könnte Sie den ganzen Entspannungskram mit einem einzigen göttlichen Zwinkern auf 0,0000001 Sekunden komprimieren und sofort total gut drauf und umwerfend sexy sein, doch auch die Allmächtige liebte es, sich eingehend mit Ihrem Körper zu beschäftigen. Nach stundenlangem Haarkämmen und Locken Brennen stand nun also Maniküre auf dem Plan.

Noch während Sie über der möglichen Fabelwesenfarbe brütete, spürte Sie eine Veränderung im Lebensstrom. Hier im ewigen Grün war es leicht zu erkennen, wo sich gerade ein mit Jenovazellen infizierter Toter aufhielt, diese armen Individuen wurden nämlich vom Seelenkollektiv abgestoßen und mussten sich ihr Selbst bewahren. Statt glücklich im Planeten aufzugehen, hatten sie sich kleine Orte geschaffen, an denen sie die Ewigkeit verbringen konnten. Dort kam hin und wieder ein Cetra zum Kaffeeklatsch und schwebte schließlich wieder von dannen. Auch Minerva schaute öfter bei den Ausgestoßenen nach dem Rechten, wollte Sie doch erneute Auseinandersetzungen mit Jenovas außerplanetarischen Kindern vermeiden und kleine Probleme lösen, bevor sie sich zu riesigen Problemen aufblähten. Die große Mutter selbst weigerte sich allerdings, ihren Sprösslingen zu nahe zu kommen, was die Göttin sehr gut verstehen konnte. So viele Freaks!  
Den schlimmsten von allen hatte Minerva noch in der Minute seines Todes wieder hinausgeworfen, denn seine penetranten Liebesbekundungen in zweifelhafter Gedichtform marterten Ihre ätherischen Ohren.  
Auch der kleine, stachelköpfige Jammerlappen hatte wieder gehen müssen. Sie persönlich hatte sich nicht an ihm gestört, aber sein nicht minder stachelköpfiger Freund hatte Sie um Aufschub des Todeszeitpunktes gebeten.  
Hatte tatsächlich behauptet, nur sein Bestes zu wollen, aber Minerva wusste es besser. Kleiner, geiler Welpe.  
Nun stand also einer der Verseuchten vor Ihr und musterte Sie unter zusammengezogenen, dunklen Augenbrauen. Dass er nicht vor Ihr auf die Knie fiel und Lobgesänge anstimmte, kam Ihr ganz gelegen, aber grüßen könnte er schon. Was immer er auf dem Herzen trug, schien seinen Sinn für Anstand außer Gefecht gesetzt zu haben, also entschied Sie, ihm etwas auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

"Angeal, was geht?", machte Sie den Anfang.

"Ich habe lange nachgedacht", antwortete Angeal grußlos.

"Ja, ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen. Willst ne Limo?"

"Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du eine verantwortungs- und ehrlose Person bist."

Okay, das fiel eindeutig unter feindseliges und beleidigendes Benehmen. So etwas war Sie von Angeal nicht gewohnt und deshalb wirklich überrascht. Aber als Göttin gab man sich nicht die Blöße, Verblüffung oder gar Wut zu zeigen. Diplomatie war nun gefragt.

"Was soll'n der Scheiß, jetzt?"

"Du bist der wahre Grund für den desolaten Zustand unseres Planeten und eine Schande für alle göttlichen Daseinsformen!", erklärte Angeal, während er die Arme verschränkte.

"Mann, wenn du solche Anschuldigungen machst, solltest du das auch verdammt gut begründen. Ich sitze hier rum und male mir die Nägel an, und plötzlich kreuzt du auf und machst mich blöd an, oder was? Schon mal was von göttlichem Zorn gehört?"

"Ich habe schon die wildesten Teenager gezähmt, also spar dir deine Drohungen. Du legst jetzt diesen Pinsel beiseite und nimmst die Probleme des Planeten in Angriff!"

Erteilte der Kerl Ihr gerade Befehle? Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Minerva sprang auf, ersann Ihre Rüstung herbei und warf sich in eine betont herrschaftliche Pose, dramatisiert durch knisternde Kugelblitze hinter Ihr.

"Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, wertloser Mensch. Kommst hier rein, in mein Reich, und willst mich rumkommandieren? Weil du so toll bist, oder was? Ach ja, du und ehrenvoll? Dass ich nicht lache! Du hast jeden, dem du jemals etwas bedeutet hat, im Stich gelassen. Aber machst mir Vorwürfe?"

Sie stach mit einem nur halb lackierten Zeigefinger in seine Richtung.

"Es geht hier nicht um meine Fehler, sondern um deine Verpflichtungen. Der Planet braucht dich nunmal, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht", fuhr Angeal unbeeindruckt fort.

"So wie Genesis dich gebraucht hat, als er verletzt und krank war. Und was hast du stattdessen gemacht? Mit deinem Hündchen gespielt. Du großes Vorbild!"

"Genesis wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Er suchte sein Heil im Verrat." Das klang jetzt etwas trotzig.

"Boah, weißt du, wie sich das für mich anhört? Mimimimimi, mein bester Freund hat mich nicht mehr lieb, mimimimimi. Also gehe ich zum kleinen Zacky und zeige ihm mein großes, langes Schwert."

"Langsam, Mädchen, du redest über Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst."

Jetzt wurde er rot, der Motzkopp.

"Ich verstehe sehr wohl. Genesis hat dich nicht mit auf große Fahrt genommen, also hast du auf stur geschaltet und dich auch noch mit Sephiroth verkracht. Ganz ehrenvoll und total erwachsen. Und weil du so verzweifelt und allein warst, hast du auch noch Zack abgeschossen. Du weißt viel über Teenager, ja? Du Kindergartenkind!"

Das musste sitzen. Oh, wie perfekt Sie doch in Rhetorik war. Minerva ließ eine Trompetenfanfare erklingen, um Ihren Triumph zu unterstreichen. Außerdem wehte Ihr Haar in einer sanften Brise.

"Wo warst du, als Jenova vor zweitausend Jahren diese Welt verwüstet hat? Im Whirlpool und hast dir die Beine rasiert?", gab Angeal sich nicht geschlagen.

"Die Cetra hatten das sehr gut im Griff. Tapfere kleine Kerlchen."

"Deshalb sind sie auch ausgestorben. Ein wenig göttliche Intervention hätte tausende Leben gerettet."

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie nervig die waren? Planet hier, Planet da, dauernd haben sie mir irgendwelche Fragen gestellt und sogar noch Antworten erwartet. Keine Sekunde Pause haben sie mir gegönnt. Jenova hat mir einen Gefallen getan, jawoll."

Ups, das hätte Sie vielleicht nicht sagen sollen. Schnell blickte Sie sich um, ob irgendwelche spionierenden Cetraseelen in der Nähe schwebten. Es waren keine zu sehen, da hatte Sie nochmal Glück gehabt. Angeal sah unterdessen wieder ruhiger aus und starrte Sie erneut nachdenklich an.

"Hast du deshalb nichts gegen die Reaktoren unternommen? Wolltest du die Menschen auch loswerden?"

"Wenn diese Idioten drauf bestehen, sich selbst auszurotten, stehe ich ihnen nicht im Weg. So, und bevor du jetzt hier rumrennst und über die böse Göttin lästerst, solltest du vielleicht darüber nachdenken, wie du das Herz deines Welpen gebrochen hast. Wolltest dich unbedingt umbringen, hä? Ein bisschen Jammern hier, ein bisschen Heulen da, aber dich aufraffen und deine Probleme anpacken war nicht drin. Du feiges, ehrloses Stück SOLDAT-Abfall."

Angeal rührte sich noch immer nicht. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war bewundernswert. Ah, doch, an seinem Hals begann eine Ader zu pochen. Ha. Minerva ließ es donnern.

"Die Cetra, die Menschen...und schließlich der ganze Planet. Omega hätte alles vernichtet. War das dein Plan?"

"Pff, das Viech wird überschätzt. Hätte ich einmal gepfiffen, wäre er wieder zurück gekommen. Nach einigen hundert Jahren Ruhe oder so."

"Du bist noch schlimmer als ich gedacht hatte."

"Du bist noch viel steifer und humorloser als ich gedacht hab. Na los, geh zurück in deine kleine Ausgestoßenenwelt und schäm dich deines Monsterdaseins. Husch husch!"

Ein heftiger Windstoß unterstrich Ihre Forderung. Angeal starrte unbeeindruckt.

"Du hilfst ihnen jetzt. Sonst tue ich das hier."

"Du tust was?"

Er räusperte sich und strich sich seine Haare hinters Ohr.

"_Wenn der Kampf der Bestien_  
_das Ende der Welt einläutet,_  
_wird die Göttin vom Himmel herabsteigen._  
_Die Schwingen des Lichts_  
_und der Dunkelheit ausgebreitet,_  
_wird sie uns führen zu Glück,_  
_ihrem ewiglichen Geschenk._"

"Das wagst du nicht!"

"_Unergründlich geheimnisvoll ist das Geschenk der Göttin._  
_Es suchend erheben wir uns in die Lüfte._  
_Wellen kräuseln die Wasseroberfläche._  
_Rastlos sind irrende Seelen._"

"Du hörst sofort auf damit, oder ich verbanne dich in Sephiroths Jammerecke."

"Du tust mir gar nichts.  
_Es gibt keinen Hass, nur Freude._  
_Denn dir gilt die Liebe der Göttin._  
_Held des Anbeginns, Heiler der Welten._  
_Vom Morgen träumt die zerbrochene Seele._  
_Ihrer Ehre beraubt, ihrer Flügel entrissen._  
_Das Ende ist nah._"

"Hinfort, Wurm!"

Eine pink glitzernde Wolke sammelte sich um Angeal, hüllte ihn gänzlich ein und zerstob plötzlich mit einem glöckchenhellen Klang. Wo gerade noch der SOLDAT gestanden hatte, stand nun ein...nunja...ein SOLDAT.

"Ich bin schon tot, Allmächtige. Du kannst mir nichts mehr anhaben. Also, was sagst du? Stehst du endlich zu deiner Verantwortung und kümmerst dich um deinen Planeten? Oder muss ich in alle Ewigkeit Loveless rezitieren?"

Minerva schmollte.

"Wenn Genesis stirbt, können wir es als Musical aufführen. Er und Sephiroth spielen abwechselnd den Helden. Für immer und ewig."

Minerva überlegte.

"_Mein Freund, fliegst du hinfort?_  
_Einer Welt entgegen, die uns verabscheut?_  
_Ein unerbitterlicher Morgen allein wird dich erwarten._  
_Egal, aus welcher Richtung der Wind weht._  
_Mein Freund, deine Sehnsucht_  
_ist der Quell allen Lebens, das Geschenk der Göttin._  
_Und ist der Morgen auch ohne Hoffnung,_  
_nichts wird meine Rückkehr aufhalten._"

"Du willst zurückkehren, ja? Was hältst du von Wiedergeburt?"

"Äh, Moment!"

"Tschüss, mein Schatz! Hab ein glückliches Leben!"

"Warte..."

Ausreden konnte er nicht mehr, weil Sie das göttliche Zwinkern anwandte.

* * *

Genesis hatte jahrelang in einer Höhle über seine Existenz nachgedacht. Danach hatte er sich aus besagter Unterkunft befreit, um sich eine freundlichere Höhle zu suchen, in der er bequemer nachdenken konnte. Weiss hatte sích aus Langeweile aus dem Staub gemacht, was wirklich schade war, denn er war ein guter Gesellschafter gewesen. Doch gerade als Genesis den Entschluss fasste, wieder in die Zivilisation zurückzukehren, purzelte ein winziger schwarzer Höhlenmolch in sein Leben. Deshalb nannte er ihn auch Purzel. Purzel war weder flauschig noch irgendwie hübsch, und die ewige Dunkelheit hatte der Rasse des Ärmsten das Augenlicht genommen, doch gerade deshalb war dieses schleimige Wesen der perfekte Zuhörer. Genesis freute sich so sehr, wieder einen geduldigen und treuen Freund zu haben, dass er blieb und den Kleinen am größten Kunstwerk der Menschheitsgeschichte teilhaben ließ.

"_Grausam ist das Schicksal, mein Freund._  
_Längst verloren sind Träume und Ehre._  
_Der Pfeil hat den Bogen der Göttin verlassen._  
_Meine Seele, verblendet von Rachedurst._  
_Endlose Qualen erlitt sie, um das Ende_  
_der Reise in meiner Erlösung zu finden._  
_Und deinem ewigen Schlaf._"

Hätte er nur einen Moment den Mund gehalten, hätte er ein leises, göttliches Wispern gehört:

"Erlösung am Arsch, mein Molchlein mit sehr hoher Lebenserwartung! Such dir jemanden, der dich umbringt, sonst hörst du dir das hundert Jahre an."


End file.
